Whisper
by sweetcheeks16
Summary: It's Kai vs. Kiroku(OC) to qualify for the beyblade tourniment. Kiroku looks back and tells the story, on how they fell in love and how she brang out a side in Kai, that no-one has seen! Kai is feeling emotional conflict, through Love, Jealousy and loss!
1. Prolouge

WHISPER

**Ok this is my first fanfic! I've had this in my head for a loooong time! ; and yay! finally its being revealed to the world! O.o…. I hope!**

**This is the prologue and I demand that you read it! o.o cause otherwise you'd have no freaking idea what's going on and why oo'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything ..._only_…no I wont say! I can share him with all you girl-fans! X)**

Raindrops fell on my pale cold face… With my beyblade spinning in front of me. I could barely stand; I felt so exhausted, my bones felt like jelly. Looking over at Kai, who struggled to pick himself up, he looked so tired…

Then I lifted my head up, to look around at the crowd, it was a dead silence, you could drop a pin and everyone could hear it! Everyone either looked sad or sorrowful.

Kai's beyblade spun weakly, he saw me notice the crowd and it's deathly cold silence, and their curious eyes focused on me and Kai.

Kai snapped at me, "Don't let anything hold you back! This isn't finished yet!"

I looked back over at Kai, as he finally picked himself up, "Kai…" I said under my breath.

Kai wiped the rain off his eyes in aggression; he removed his scarf and threw it aside, "Continue!" But I couldn't, I didn't want to fight him! "Continue!" He yelled at me again…

Was this Kai at war with emotions? He looked at me the way he would with any other beyblader, but the tone in his voice was identifying me, the way he would talk to me in concern!

_How did it get to this?..._


	2. Kiroku, A new beyblader

**This chapter introduces Kiroku(OC)! I hope you like this chapter! As much as I did writing it! nn!**

**Chapter One**

**Kiroku, A new beyblader!**

I stood by my team before we entered the new BBA arena, we standing proudly and ready. Right next to me was Gracie; we all call her Soapie as her nickname! She is one of the funniest people I know; Soapie has long brown hair, peachy skin and is younger than me.

Xicer has cool stylish dark blue hair, pale skin and is taller than all of us! We get along very well, and we've known eachother for a long time now.

And then there is Zachary… The funny guy in the group, the one you can talk to about anything, and I mean _anything_! He's really slender, tall, pale with a cheeky smile and has short black hair.

Then there stood me, the small sixteen year old 5'3" girl with peachy skin, blue-ish green eyes, and long blonde hair. As usual I looked a little uneasy at first, but I knew I had the beyblading spirit in me!

Together our team is called 'Angel Tyrant' – _ok_! I didn't come up with it! It was Xicer; he was feeling all moody at the time! Our dress code is blue and black, and I got to wear the mini dress with the black biker boots – Yay!

At the time I was thinking about what was going to happen, because I was the new member of the group. Soapie was the one who 'told' me to join, because apparently I have this natural talent with beyblading. Ha! _Yeah_ in the park with my friends – but _never_ in an arena!

Xicer sighed, "Ok remember, these bladebreakers are real tough!"

"Does everyone remember the tactic? I'll nod my head when we have to change plans." Xicer said seriously, raising a finger, mainly directed Zachary.

"Yep…" I screamed! Everyone fell animestyle, "How **long** now? Do they _like_ making us wait?"

Zachary did such a camp jump, "This is _so_ exciting!"

Soapie aligned us in a hyper manner, "Ok! Look cool! I think they're about to open the doors!"

Ok… you know the feeling when you dream of performing, and you try doing it for real, but your nerves get to you? That's how I feel right now! My stomach felt like it was going to fall out my butt, and my heart suddenly died! DIED!

The doors started to open, I could see the team on the other side, and they all looked like normal people. I gave Xicer an angry stare for making us wear these costumes! That's all they were!

I mean, I started to feel embarrassed because I to me we looked like a pop band!

We moved over to the arena, Zachary loved the attention! He was waving to all the girls in the crowd, Soapie looked like she was having a great time, Xicer looked all serious and there's me! Looking curious at everything around me.

"Here we go folks! One of the first battles in the qualifiers, give them applause!" DJ said, as the crowd did what he was instructed, "It's Angel Tyrant vs. Blade Breakers! What can we expect from this battle today?"

Zachary instantly had a wild moment – "**We're gunna win! That's what you can expect!**" We all fell anime style. But he was right! We were going to win! Well _I_ could feel it anyway…

Tyson, if I remember his name correctly… Waved at us all and said, "Good luck!"

"Good Luck to you _too_!" I said waving back in a cute voice, "Ready?"

We got our beyblades ready out in front of us, I suddenly felt alive! I had a quick glance at their team, they all looked so nice, and then I looked at one, who was scanning us all coldly. I kept staring at him for a moment, before he noticed, and I instantly turned to my beyblade.

DJ grabbed his mic, "Ready? 1…2…3…**_Let it rip_**!"

Before I knew it we were battling, our beyblades clashing and grinding on the arena. Three of the beyblades were working as a team, except for one, which was the one that kept raging at me! Each time he did that, I got back at him with a fuller force; we kept giving eachother random glances. The guy called Max knocked out Xicer's beyblade; I panicked because I relied on Xicer to tell me what to do.

Xicer stepped back, "It's ok Kiroku, just keep doing what you do!"

I nodded, as mine and the raging beyblade dranzer kept fighting.

"Let's split in two groups you guys!" Tyson said, all of a sudden I had Max's beyblade on my back!

"Kiroku!" Xicer said behind me, "Just let all your feelings go, like at the park! Remember?"

I looked back a little; he talking to me distracted me _s_o much! But I decided to follow what he said, before I knew it, Max's beyblade was down. Eventually Zachary's went down too, but before Soapie went down she knocked out Daichi's beyblade. It was just me, Tyson and that other guy who kept giving me the 'look'.

"_I said let your feelings go!_!" Xicer screamed at me.

"**_Alright_**!" I screamed angrily at him, can you blame me? I was against Tyson the world champion! _Thee _Tyson, and some other dude, who kept looking at me in a scan kind of way.

Tyson looked at me, "Ready to give up?"

"No, but _you_ will be soon!" I shouted back at him.

My beyblade spun on the spot rapidly, thunderbolts jolted around it. And the funny thing is, I looked as if I wasn't even trying! It crashed at the other two beyblades, electrifying them. I kept thinking in my head, that this wasn't the official championship; it was just the trials to get in. So even if I lost, we still had a chance to get in.

"Nice moves, but it won't get anywhere if you're distracted!" The guy said next to Tyson.

"Ready Kai?" Tyson asked him, as Kai nodded.

They both attacked strongly at once and instantly my beyblade exploded and stopped spinning.

"Oh no!" I gasped.

The crowds cheered as Tyson and the others. Xicer put his hand on my shoulder, "It's ok, and we have another chance."

"Yeah, it's not over yet!" Soapie said, cheerfully smiling.

Then after the bladebreakers cheered on eachother, they came over to greet themselves; I thought it was really nice of them.

"I'm Tyson, you guys did well!" He said, shaking Xicer's hand.

"You too, don't worry you'll see us in the finals!" Xicer chuckled.

"I'm sure we will! With that skillful individual you have there!" Tyson replied smiling, and then nodded to me.

"Are you guys going to the beybladers after party?" Kenny anxiously said who straddled behind them.

Instantly I butted in, "-there's an after party?"

"Yeah, most beybladers are going." Kenny replied.

"Uuuhh… I don't think…" Xicer was saying –

Zachary interrupted sounding exhausted, "Are you joking Xicer?"

I and Soapie's eyes lit up as we smiled; imaging the dress's we were going to try on!

DJ yelled in the microphone, "Angel Tyrant and the BeyBreakers everybody!"

"Seeya later then you lot!" Xicer said confidently.

As we all turned away, I looked back to have a glance at the cheering crowd. That battle was my first one in an arena, it hit me there and then when I lost, that this isn't just a play in the park anymore. This is my teammate's dreams I'm dealing with here…

Yay! This chapter was an excuse for me to have a beyblade battle in it, and the first time Kai and Kiroku meet! Yay! Ok next chapter is going to be better! I promise!

PS: Reviews…I must have you! O.O


	3. The after party!

- + + + + + -

I found this chapter exciting to write! O.O omg! I love it! . I hope ya like it too! Review me when ya can! O.o

- + + + + + -

**Chapter Two**

**The After party**

The after party was held in the main hall, mostly beybladers were there; and also a few VIP fans too, including journalists and people who were involved behind the scenes. Everyone was dressed for the occasion, although some beybladers got away with wearing what they usually do, e.g.… Kai. A band played orchestral music in the background, expensive food was in the middle of the main hall, and in a few random corners of the room beybladers battled.

Tyson, Daichi, Max and Kenny were near the food table. Ray was talking to Kai who was standing alone against the wall with his arms crossed.

Moments later, me and the gang entered the hall. Xicer and Zachary went off to talk to Tyson, they both was wearing tuxedos. Soapie was wearing a beautiful purple dress, with a darker shade of purple round the neck. She was about to rush to the food, but I grabbed her arm with a shy look on my face. I didn't completely enter the room, my head was just popping out, and I felt nervous wearing a dress because I always feel naked!

"What's the matter Kiroku?" Gracie asked looking at me in a cheeky way, "Don't you wanna go in?"

I hesitated a bit, "Um… yeah? But that's not the problem Soapie; I don't know anyone in there apart from you guys!"

"That's how I felt the first time! So did Xicer and Zachary," Soapie smiled, and gave me a hug, "You'll be ok."

Soapie left me! _Abandoned_ me! How could she? Was this revenge? I was wearing a short pink light-weight dress, with loose baby pink straps, and pink pretty high-heels. A stepped one foot out, and before I knew it – Daichi pointed me out!

"Hey! It's that girl!" Daichi yelled out, so the whole HALL COULD HEAR IT!

I instantly stood there, like bait waiting for predators to just eat me so I wouldn't have to live past this moment!

Daichi ran up to me, "Don't look so embarrassed! We was just talking to Xicer, apparently you're a newbie so we're gunna take care of ya!"

Is this a good thing?...I had no choice really!

"Umm… Ok!" I smiled hesitantly.

We walked towards Tyson, Max, Kenny and Xicer – and you know what happens next? I get the little one drooling over me!

Daichi raised an arm, "This is Kiroku!"

I swallowed all my nervous systems into my stomach so I would hesitate anymore, I had to be confident! "Hi-Hi everyone!" I said brightly.

Daichi introduced me to everyone, I felt quite comfortable actually! I can be outgoing but only around people I know.

I looked around a little, whilst Xicer was blabbing about the advantages of being a beyblader, and how many girls he slept with in a week. I can't stand that talk from him!

Then as I turned to look over by a corner in the hall, I saw Kai and some other guy he was talking to. He looks really mysterious, and I mean _really_! You know when you talk to someone, and you can tell how they feel or where you stand, well when I look at him I can't really tell at all. It's like looking into a puzzle, one of those people who aren't a people person, who hides most things.

"Hey Kiroku, watcha looking' at?" Soapie asked, creeping behind me with loads of food!

My attention focused on Soapie, as I took a mini pizza from her plate, "Oh nothing. Is that the only non-posh food you could find?"

"You bet this is! _They even dressed it_ – I felt so guilty just removing the _one_!" Soapie said, munching on a weird sausage-looking thing.

"I see," I laughed a little, "So apart from getting loads of food what have you been doing?"

Soapie pointed into the direction on of the guy next to Kai, "I spoke to Ray, and he says we were great in the beybattle."

"And him?" I nudged my head to the side in the direction of Kai.

"Oh…He didn't say much, but I mentioned you, and then he said you're a 'typical newbie'." Soapie said casually.

"Humph! Yeah? Well… He should stop playing with face-paint!" I said smirking, raising my nose in the air and my arms folded.

Soapie laughed a little, "I'm sure he didn't mean it offensively."

Tyson yelled out with some food still in his mouth, "Hey Kiroku, Gracie! You wanna watch where those two are keeping their eyes!"

Tyson sounded drunk! But on food! I didn't look over to Kai and Ray but Soapie sure did – she pointed at them and laughed!

"Shut your mouth Tyson!" Kai shouted over the room to him.

Tyson just laughed, Soapie joined in, and me? I just fell animestyle, and then jumped at the sound of _real_ music! They started to play Jlo's new song – Get right. I grabbed Soapie's arm and lead her to the dance floor, we started dancing, and eventually Max, Xicer and Zachary joined in! The night was getting better every moment!

Tyson was actually right, Kai and Ray _were_ looking over in our direction quite often… but then again they were doing the same to everyone, until Ray went over to talk to Tyson and Daichi. Then Kai was standing on his own.

Later they started to play rock music like Evanescence, Linkinpark and Greenday. The others were starting to get tired, but me and Soapie kept going on dancing.

Eventually I did stop dancing and walked over to Zachary, "Hey _you_!""

Zachary gave me a big hug whilst still talking to Daichi, Tyson and Ray.

"What? You've done something naughty _haven't _you!" Zachary said jokingly, "Nah I'm joking! Are you ok?"

"Yep-yep! I've been thinking!" I had to shout in his ear because the music was so loud.

"_Really?_ Did it hurt?" Zachary said chuckling to himself.

I slapped him in the shoulder jokingly, "I'm glad I joined Angel Tyrant, I can get use to this!"

_A FEW MOMENTS LATER IN THE PARTY…_

I hung around for a while on the balcony outside the hall; everyone was still having a good time. I looked up at the night sky; you could almost make out the stars through the faint black clouds. It was great views looking over the city, the people down below looked like little ants with toy cars. My arms rested on the ledge, I was about to rest my head when…

"It won't always be like this you know…" Kai said, as I turned around slowly, and then returned to look at the view.

"…I know that…" I said, twiddling my thumbs a little.

Kai came over and looked down the ledge, "…"

I broke the silence but in an annoying way, "Well guess all I am right now is a 'typical newbie'."

"Maybe…" Kai said smirking, "You didn't give it your all in the beybattle."

I couldn't look him in the face! For some reason I'd look anywhere but his eyes, I couldn't for some odd reason, I don't understand why.

"You didn't either, compared to what I've heard." I said, leaning my neck in his direction, but still focusing down at the people below.

"You're wrong! I give it my all in beyblading, who are you to say that to me?" Kai snapped at me cautiously.

"…" I didn't want to argue with him, we just met; it wouldn't be a good idea to step on the wrong foot.

Kai was staring for a while; I could see him staring in the corner of my eye. I couldn't tell what he was feeling, so I said something anyway to break the silence…

"I'm sorry…" I said, looking at my hands, then a let off a sigh.

Kai nodded, "Hm…"

There was that silence again, I didn't like it now. Because it was like I wanted to talk to him, but what can you talk to him about? He feels like one of those people, who you can't figure out at first.

"How did you know Xicer?..." Kai asked, interrupting my thoughts of what to say, I felt like I wanted to get out of this situation!

"Oh, Umm… Through Gracie, Xicer took Gracie on to be on his team, I met him when I went to see one of Gracie's beybattle." I said looking up at the sky, it looked so gloomy, and the clouds were faintly covering up the stars.

"Oh-." Kai was interrupted by Soapie's voice behind us.

"Hey Kiroku you coming? We're going home now, because it's getting kind of late!" Soapie said behind me.

I took one glance at Kai, I gave him one of those 'Seeyou later smiles', he nodded back and stayed on the balcony as I walked back into the hall. Maybe he wasn't that bad? I mean, I do tend to take things the wrong way from time to time…

I said goodnight to everyone, as we headed back to our dorms in the BBA, before I left the hall, I looked back at Kai still standing on the balcony. You know that moment when you're just a little curious about someone, that's how I felt.

_LATER IN THE DORMS…_

Soapie and I shared our dorm with a few other girls who were competing; I didn't like it very much because they were always snoring, and so does Soapie! I had these cute pink pajama shorts, with a white plain t-shirt, and I still had my pink stripy toe socks on. I sat up on my bed listening to my Mp3 player quietly. All I could do was think about the party, and the next time I meet the new friends I made today. Tomorrow I was planning on hanging out with Daichi and Tyson. They're really funny sometimes! And really nice people! I couldn't sleep for the rest of the night; I just kept on listening to my Mp3 player. Thinking of what's to come…

- + + + + + -

OMG LIKE WOAH D Yay! that was chappy2! Chapter 3 is coming ASAP! What did ya think of that chapter? So – review me! X)

- + + + + + -


	4. Understanding the Impossible!

- + -

The last chapter was so Kiroku and Kai could have a first little talk, there isn't much of a spark… yet! Heehee! Chapter 3 is about Kiroku learning more about Kai, and attempting to get to become friends with him! -'

- + -

Chapter three

Understanding the Impossible

I woke up, stretching my arms up high and yawning a little. Rubbing my eyes, then attempted to get out of bed, but then tripping over a pillow next to my bunk.

"Yeeaaahh!" I yelped, rubbing my knee firmly, "Ouch, who the hell put that there?" I looked back at my bed, noticing a pillow was missing! In a huff I slammed the pillow back on my bed, then looked around noticing everyone had gone out. I opened the window, to breathe in the fresh morning air… To see Tyson talking to Ray.

"Hey you guys!" I shouted to them.

They both waved back, Ray stepped forward to block the sun in his eyes to see me clearer, "Hey Kiroku, wanna come down? We're about to go to the training area."

I giggled a little, "You bet! I'll be a few mins, I'm gunna get changed, so be right back!"

I closed the window immediately, and then reached for my suitcase under the bed. I grabbed my black denim jeans, black trainers, my red belt and pink t-shirt. After I got dressed, I put my blonde hair in a high ponytail as quickly as I could then ran to brush my teeth.

As I closed the door behind me, I saw Kai walking down the hallway. I didn't say anything… I wanted to, but… I didn't know what I was going to _say_ to him. I think he knew I was there, because he turned round the corner and I could see he saw me in the corner of his eye. I raised an eyebrow then went into the opposite direction, to go outside to Tyson and Ray.

"_How long was you_?" Tyson said sighing.

I fell anime style and turned hesitant, "Girls take long brushing their hair… you know?"

"No I do _not_ know!" Tyson replied.

Ray laughed a little, "Come on you two, let's go."

_LATER IN THE TRAINING ARENA…_

"Dragoon – ATTACK!" Tyson yelled at the top of his voice.

"Ha-ha! I'm laughing at you Tyson!" Daichi said, jumping.

This is the training arena, loads of beyblade Arena's in a hall, with tons of beybladers. I sat on a bench with Kenny, Max, Ray and a guy I just met called Brooklyn.

I and Brooklyn were talking about the meaning of beyblade, and how we were suddenly pushed into it because of our talent.

"So, what happened at the park then, which made Xicer, accept you into the Angel Tyrants?" Brooklyn asked, sitting back making himself a little more comfortable.

I sighed then relaxed my head back, "Well… You see… Siren, My bitbeast took over my whole body. Instead of me controlling _her_, she possessed me like some puppet, so really it wasn't me beybatteling. It was her all along… And y'know what, the scariest thing was that I had no control, so all those intense moves that my beyblade did was demonstrated by Siren."

Brooklyn gasped a little, "Are you serious?" Brooklyn took my beyblade from my hand, "Woah… is that truly possible? Could it just happen to _anyone_?"

I shrugged a little, "I have no idea, it only happened once though. But Xicer thinks it'll happen again, hence why he put me in his team."

Kenny scratched his head, "In theory maybe, in the meantime I think we should keep this to ourselves."

"You're right." I agreed.

"I could do some studying on your bitbeast if you want; maybe we'll find some awnsers. In time, if the results help in anyway, I suggest you talk to Hero; he can maybe coach you into controlling Siren, but with the same amount of power she controlled _you_ with!" Kenny said, rapidly typing at his laptop.

I nodded in a little confusion, "Ok, sure – thanks Kenny!"

Kenny grinned, "Your welcome Kiroku!"

Brooklyn nodded over to Tyson and Daichi, "Daichi's going to win…"

I looked up from my hands with a little smile, "How'd you guess that?"

"Tyson is being too overconfident…" Brooklyn said smirking.

Later on…I started to just drift off thinking, thinking of nothing, I felt a little bored actually. I rested my head on my hand, still sitting on the bench. Daichi and Tyson were standing near me talking about the beybattle they just had, whilst Brooklyn was just chilling out outside the arena, Kenny sat beside me on his laptop talking to Max.

Suddenly a chill went down my spine; I looked around a little anxiously. And as I looked over by the entrance, there Kai was, just standing coldly. He looked over where I was, I looked away immediately, for some reason I felt uncomfortable.

"Hey…Kenny, why is Kai like that?" I asked quietly.

Kenny looked up at me curiously, "Kai is Kai, and I've never met another person like him. You'll get use to him…"

I looked down a little, then back at Kenny, "Whenever I see him, I can't tell what he's thinking, he's always looking so…"

"Emotionless?" Kenny said, finishing my sentence for me, as if he knew what I was going to say, "That's Kai for you, and you can't really ever tell _what_ he's thinking, only in beybattles, where he's mostly aggressive or deceivingly quiet."

"I see," I said quietly under my breath, "Is that a bad thing?"

Kenny typed at his laptop, "Depends on how you look on it, and depends on how others take to him. Do you know about his past?"

"No…" I replied, sounding concerned.

Kenny told me about his past, and during halfway through the story I wanted to cry. Being raised like a soldier when he was so young? It sounds horrible! Is that why the way he is?

_LATER IN THE BBA GARDENS…_

Later In the day, I had decided to get through to Kai! I barely knew him, but it was about time I should get to know him! After a long talk with Kenny about him, I felt like I was about to try and understand the impossible. But anyways…

The BBA gardens are so peaceful; there are defined pebbled paths everywhere, with perfect grass lawns; bushes full of pretty flowers, a waterfountain in the middle and small little birds fly randomly everywhere. It's so peaceful… I stood by the waterfall, thinking about how I was going to talk to Kai. When talk of the devil…

"So you met Brooklyn…" Kai said, standing a little distantly behind me.

I didn't turn around, just kept my focus on the waterfountain, "Yeah."

"When you face Brooklyn, don't underestimate him." Kai said, walking to the fountain, standing next to me and then folding his arms.

"Right…!" I nodded to him and smiled.

I turned to him and smiled a little more, "Ever been to the arcade here?"

"…" Kai didn't reply, just folded his arms tightly.

I blinked a few times, expecting a reply, "Come with me!"

Kai raised an eyebrow, "_What?_"

"I said…-"

"I heard what you said." Kai interrupted.

"Then do you wanna?" I asked looking innocently into his eyes.

"What do you think?" Kai replied coldly.

I guessed hesitantly, "Umm, yes?"

"Clearly I don't, I'm not wasting my time playing some pathetic kids game!" Kai said turning his face away from mine.

"Aaww c'mon, you _are_ a kid…well… you're 17, so you wont be losing any respect or anything. What do ya say?" I said, trying to convince him.

"…No."

"Argh! Why don't you wanna have any fun?"

"Because this qualifying league isn't a vacation!"

"Well you can still have fun y'know!"

"Just go with her Kai!" Said a nearby familiar voice by the bushes, it was so clearly Tyson.

"Shut the hell up Tyson!" Kai shouted over the bushes, to a tuff of hair that stuck out the bushes.

I felt like I wasn't getting anywhere with Kai. I felt like giving up! But I didn't, instead, I changed the subject…

"Tyson get lost! Go away! Now!" Kai demanded, it was so obvious he wanted to end the argument in private.

Tyson ran off laughing.

"Now!" Kai continued to me, facing in my direction.

I tilted my head and interrupted his aggressive talk, "Have you ever… kissed a girl before Kai?"

"…What?" Kai folded his arms, sounding confused that I changed the subject so suddenly, "…"

I stepped a little closer to him, "Well, have you? You don't seem to be the socializing type…"

"So you're saying every guy has to hit it off with every girl he sees?" Kai hissed at me.

"Not at all, I'm just wondering…" I said under my breath, looking down at my feet and swaying my foot a little.

There was that silence again! But…wait a minuet, why hasn't he turned his back yet?

"Back in Russia…"

I looked up instantly, "Huh?"

"Back in Russia, when I was around four years old or so, my first kiss was with a girl in the abbey…" Kai looked away from me, looking down at the fountain…

I smiled and laughed just a little, only a little, "Aaww, that's so sweet!"

"…" He smirked a little, looking at me in a curios kind of way.

We started to stare at eachother again, it was a nice stare, it was like… We're staring at eachother because it's ok with oneanother! I couldn't help staring at his eyes! His eyes! Snap out of it! Right now Kiroku!

"So anyways! Still not going to come with me to the arcade?" I asked hopefully.

Kai folded his arms and looked away from me, "No."

I fell anime style, "Ok!"

Kai turned away and was about to walk off, but before he did, he smirked at me a little.

I smiled, "Seeya later, Kai!"

He nodded then walked off all 'Mr. cool-like'. I sighed, then turned to the waterfountain again.

Then suddenly I heard a noise in a nearby tree…

"Daichi! Don't touch that branch!"

"But I'm about to-"

CRASH! Tyson and Daichi fell flat on their butts on a path of pebbles. I tilted my head to look a little closer at them, and then fell animestyle laughing really hard! They had really painful looks on their faces, when I calmed down a little I helped pick themselves up, and then looked concerned.

"Ha ha! What _were_ you guys doing up there?" I said, looking back at the waterfountain, "_Oh_ wait… I didn't need to ask that!"

Daichi rubbed his bottom before sighing, "We…just wanted to know what you two were talking about! That's all!"

Tyson sweatdropped, "Totally!"

"Hmmm…" I moaned under my breathe, folding my arms, "What did you hear?"

"_Stuff_." Tyson replied, scratching the back of his hair with a wide grin on his face.

"You're so stubborn!" I said looking down on them like a bunch of moron spies…

Daichi laughed hesitantly, "Hey, c'mon Kiroku, don't be like that! Have you seen the way Kai looks at you? He treated you like one of a kind at the very beginning."

I raised an eyebrow, starting to take in what they were saying, "One of a kind? So Kai isn't like that to everyone he meets at first?"

Tyson sarcastically laughed, "Are you kidding? Kai has this shell, which you have to scratch the surface to get to, so you get in the position _you_ are in right now!"

"So you guys' weren't friends with him from the start?" I asked curiously, "I mean, it seems he has a lot of respect for you lot."

"Yeah but…" Daichi said, but interrupted by my cellphone.

I took my cellphone from my back pocket, "Um, Hello?"

"I'm at the Arcade, you going to meet me here or what?" Kai said, in a coldly tone of voice.

"If you're up to it!" I replied with enthusiasm.

"Just get here fast; I don't want to waste any more time!" Kai hung up with a huff.

I put my cellphone away, and then looked back at the jaw-dropped Daichi and Tyson.

"What is it now?..._ugh_! What are you two **_staring_** at!" I shouted at them both, looking irritated.

"…" Daichi and Tyson just stood there shocked…jaw dropped…looking…well…_What was I doing just standing **here!**_?

"What am I still doing here?" I shouted, running out of the BBA gardens.

- + -

OMG! Yay! I loved writing this chapter – Im so sorry you guys if you want these chapters to be fast, im trying my very best! But because it's my last year of senior school there's a lot of pressure. Tomorrow I plan on writing the next 2 chapters 'cause my dad's giving me a day off school! X) Hope ya liked it! Love you all! -

- + -


End file.
